Une soirée d'exception
by Nat-Mi
Summary: Mikan participe pour la première fois au bal de clôture du festival de l'académie. Que va donc lui réserver ce nouvel évènement?
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Higuchi Tachibana et sont tirés du manga "Gakuen alice" (titre français: "l'académie alice").

* * *

><p><span>note de l'auteur:<span>

Ce premier chapitre reprend l'histoire du vol.5 ch.26 en le suivant assez fidèlement. L'histoire prend une autre tournure dans les chapitres suivants et s'éloignent totalement de l'histoire originale.

Natsume est OOC.

* * *

><p><span>chapitre 1<span>

La cérémonie de clôture du festival culturel s'était terminée la veille. Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu le bal du festival. Mikan, jeune fille âgée de 10 ans, récemment arrivée à l'académie alice allait assister pour la première fois à cet évènement et n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa classe, les filles semblaient être en pleine effervescence. Lorsque Mikan demanda à ses amies, Anna et Nonoko ce qui se passait, elles furent d'abord surprises de l'ignorance de leur amie, puis s'empressèrent de la mettre au courant.

Ses amies lui expliquèrent qu'une légende concernait le bal. "La légende raconte que les couples qui participent à la dernière danse finiront vraiment ensemble. expliqua Nonoko enthousiaste."

Hotaru, meilleure amie de Mikan, arrivée depuis plus longtemps que son amie, semblait elle aussi ignorer cette histoire. Elle non plus n'avait jamais participé à cette soirée pour le moins particulière.

Toutes les filles parlaient de la personne qu'elles aimeraient avoir pour partenaire lors de la dernière danse. Mikan remarqua qu'un attroupement de filles s'était formé autour de Luca et Natsume.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend, interrogea Mikan étonnée. ― Elles demandent à Luca ou à Natsume d'être leur partenaire pour ce soir. expliqua Anna. Depuis quelque temps, Natsume semble moins désagréable. Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses à lui tourner autour, surtout depuis qu'elles l'ont vu dans la pièce de théâtre où il s'est déguisé en chat. ajouta-t-elle."

Mikan se demandait pourquoi son partenaire avant tant de succès. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi elles étaient amoureuses de Luca, mais en ce qui concernait Natsume, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elles pouvaient lui trouver.

"Que peuvent-elles aimer en lui? se demanda pensivement Mikan. Il renfrogné et pervers,s'exclama Mikan en haussant le ton."

Lorsqu'elle émit à voit haute ses doutes concernant le soi disant charme du chat noir, son amie Sumire, chef du fan club de Natsume, lui rétorqua qu'un bébé comme elle était incapable de reconnaître le charme du jeune garçon.

Mikan fut décontenancée par tout ce battage autour des histoires de cœur auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien. Elle alla rejoindre Hotaru qui ne semblait pas concernée par cet engouement.

"Qui comptes-tu inviter pour le bal? demanda Koko curieux. Tu vas demander à Luca? Après tout vous vous êtes déjà embrassés. ajouta-t-il malicieux.

― C'est pas vrai! On s'est pas embrassés, rétorqua Mikan le visage rouge de confusion. Je n'irai pas avec Luca, encore moins avec Natsume, ajouta-t-elle furieuse.

― Comme si j'avais envie de dansé avec une mocheté complètement stupide, répliqua-t-il méchamment."

Un murmure de voix se fit entendre derrière Mikan. "Cette fille n'est qu'un bébé! dit une des filles du collèges. ― Elle n'est même pas jolie, commenta une autre. ― Elle s'arrange toujours pour être avec les mecs. ajouta une autre."

La jeune fille entendit les remarques désobligeantes des filles jalouses qui la regardaient méchamment cela la rendit triste et en colère contre Natsume qui ne faisait rien pour les contredire. Pourquoi disaient-elle toutes ces vilaines choses sur son compte, elle n'avait rien fait, pensa-t-elle.

Sa colère se reporta sur son partenaire qui ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Lorsque Natsume entendit qu'elle criait haut et fort qu'elle n'irait jamais au bal avec lui, il se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas y aller avec lui, mais plutôt la manière dont elle en parlait.

Le moment du bal arriva enfin. Le nombre des élèves et des professeurs augmenta peu à peu. Au milieu de la piste de danse se tenait un immense feu de camp. Un orchestre était prêt pour le commencement des festivités et un souper était là pour rassasier les convives. De nombreux couples se massaient déjà sur la piste tandis que d'autres préféraient déguster un délicieux repas.

Mikan et ses amies arrivèrent. Les jeunes filles du primaire étaient déguisées en ange. Elles portaient une robe rose sans manche avec un décolleté arrondi, bordé de petites dentelles et surmonté d'une petite rose en son centre.

Le corsage de la robe était tout plissé et lui donnait un effet chiffonné. Autour du cou, elles étaient parées d'un ras de cou en dentelle d'où descendait un petit pendentif terminé par une étoile. A l'arrière de la robe étaient accrochées de petites ailes blanches. La jupe de la robe s'évasait à partir de la taille. Un jupon porté sous celle-ci donnait un peu d'épaisseur à la robe.

A leurs pieds, elles portaient de petites sandales roses qui s'attachaient avec des rubans assortis et qui s'entrecroisaient autour de leurs jambes avant d'être finalement attachées.

Les garçons du primaire et du lycée portaient tous un costume. Le haut était composé d'une chemise blanche surmonté d'un gilet noir, sans manche, entièrement boutonné. Le col de la chemise se mettait par-dessus le gilet. Autour du cou, sous le col était noué un ruban noir que l'on voyait apparaitre au dessus des premiers boutons de la chemise. Tandis que pour les élèves du lycée c'était une cravate.

Le dessous du costume était un simple short noir descendant jusqu'aux genoux pour les garçons du primaire et un pantalon noir uni pour ceux du lycée. La chemise et le gilet se portaient au dessus du short. A leurs pieds, ils portaient des chaussures noires à lacets et des chaussettes noires unies.

Mikan aperçut Misaki et se dirigea vers elle, suivie de ses amies. "Que tu es mignonne, lui dit Mikan sincère. ― Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus les petites, répondit Misaki en riant."

Les filles du lycée étaient déguisées en fée. Leur robe bleu pâle était à fines bretelles. Le corsage était ajusté avec des rubans qui s'entremêlaient avant d'être noués ensemble. Ce qui mettait à la fois en valeur la poitrine et la minceur de la taille. A l'arrière de la robe étaient attachées de petites ailes transparentes et arrondies.

Le décolleté surmonté de dentelles blanches était sage et l'on n'apercevait guère que la naissance de la poitrine. Le bas de la robe, portée par-dessus un jupon, s'évasait à partir de la taille et descendait en plis gracieux jusqu'aux genoux.

Elles ne portaient pas de colliers, mais sur leur tête était déposée une couronne de roses. Les sandales qu'elles portaient étaient les mêmes que pour les filles du primaire.

Misaki et Tsubasa partirent à l'assaut du buffet tandis que Mikan et ses amies regardaient les danseurs sur la piste. Nonoko remarqua une de leur amie Otonashi, âgée de douze ans qui se dirigeait vers le centre de la piste.

"Tu as vu Mikan, c'est Otonashi? fit remarquer Nonoko. Elle est avec son petit ami. Ils sont ensemble depuis l'année dernière. l'informa-t-elle."

Mikan était impressionnée. Ainsi son amie avait déjà un petit copain alors qu'elle était à peine plus âgée qu'elle, pensa-t-elle. Elle se demanda si ses autres amies étaient déjà amoureuses de quelqu'un car elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsqu'elle leur posa la question, Anna et Nonoko rougirent et se détournèrent, ne voulant pas lui avouer de qui elles étaient amoureuses. C'est alors que le professeur Misaki fit son apparition et elles se jetèrent littéralement sur lui pour lui demander de danser avec elles.

Ses amies parties, elle se retourna vers la piste et aperçu Natsume et Luca toujours harcelés par leurs admiratrices. Elle se rappela alors la scène qui s'était déroulée dans sa classe le matin avec ces mêmes filles et préféra éviter qu'elle ne se reproduise.

Elle allait s'en aller quand Natsume poussa délibérément Luca dans les bras de Mikan. En effet, il avait remarqué le regard éperdu de son meilleur ami pour la jeune fille et sachant pertinemment qu'il n'oserait pas lui demander de danser avec lui, il décida de forcer les choses.

Luca et Mikan se retrouvèrent malgré eux ensemble sur la piste. D'un accord commun, ils se mirent à danser ensemble. La jeune fille prit beaucoup de plaisir à danser et oublia toutes les histoires de cœurs qui l'entouraient, mais dont elle se sentait totalement étrangère.

Après avoir danser avec Luca, elle accepta de danser avec Iinchô, puis Narumi et quelques , elle s'amusait beaucoup et elle écarta les histoires de cœurs de ses pensées pour mieux profiter de la fête.

Luca, lui, s'écarta de la piste de danse et se retrouva né à né avec Hotaru. "Elle ne se rend compte absolument de rien tu sais, dit Hotaru sérieusement. ― De… de quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il apeuré.

― Mikan, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai envie de crabe, va m'en chercher. lui intima-t-elle. ― Et pourquoi je ferais ça? demanda-t-il hésitant.

― Je sais, dit-elle sérieusement." Luca, sachant très bien qu'Hotaru avait remarqué ses sentiments pour son amie, il rougit violemment puis lui obéit sans attendre.

Après avoir dansé avec plusieurs partenaires, Mikan se retrouva face à Natsume. Surprise, elle ne sut que faire. Elle sut qu'après ce qu'elle avait affirmé le matin, si elle lui demandait de danser avec elle, il refuserait.

De son côté, Natsume chercha sur la piste une danseuse de libre. Lorsqu'il en trouva une, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas assuré et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille accepta aussitôt.

Mikan fut de mauvaise humeur. Quel abruti, pensa-t-elle. Elle perdit le goût de danser et s'écarta de la piste pour aller aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle alla vers la forêt pour se changer les idées. Aux détours d'un buisson, elle se retrouva à nouveaux près de Natsume. Oh! non, pas encore lui Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe toujours sur lui? se dit-elle

Natsume assis sur l'herbe, adossé contre un arbre jouait avec un chien quand il l'aperçut à son tour. Il détourna son regard de la jeune fille et sembla l'ignorer totalement.

Mikan quant à elle, se dit qu'elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec lui et que la méchanceté de ses admiratrices n'était pas une raison pour avoir été si désagréable avec lui. Sa colère retomba d'un coup.

"C'est nul! murmura Natsume tout d'un coup. ― Pourquoi? Tu ne t'es pas amusé au festival? l'interrogea simplement Mikan. ― Bien sûr que non! Je n'ai rien à voir avec toutes ces bêtises. lui répondit-il froidement."

Mikan l'observa un moment et fut triste pour lui. Pourquoi ne s'amusait-il jamais avec les autres, se demanda-t-elle tristement. "Ne t'approche pas de moi. Tu n'as rien à faire avec les ténèbres qui sont les miennes. dit-il laconiquement. ― Hein? dit-elle surprise."

Elle ne comprit rien au comportement et aux paroles étranges de son partenaire. "Va-t-en! Lui ordonna-t-il. ― Quoi? dit-elle seulement. ― T'es sourdes? Tire-toi laideron! ajouta-t-il méchamment."

Mikan se mit à nouveau en colère. Encore ces surnoms qu'elle détestait tant, pensa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Il semblait si différent quelques minutes auparavant.

"Hey! Tu ne pourrais te rappeler de mon nom par ce que petit pois, framboise, mocheté, … s'écria-t-elle. ― Mikan… murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende." Lorsqu'elle entendit Natsume l'appeler par son prénom avec tant de sérieux, elle en resta sans voix.

"Dégage maintenant et arrête de te plaindre des surnoms que je te donne! lui intima Natsume. C'est mon dernier souhait. Souviens-toi, tu es toujours mon esclave, ajouta-t-il froidement."

Mikan resta plantée à ses côtés, toujours figée. Il ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, sembla-t-il. C'est vrai je suis toujours son esclave, pensa-t-elle. Suite à l'activité de la lampe d'Aladin, elle avait été son esclave pendant une semaine.

Elle se détourna, se rendant soudain compte que son visage était tout rouge. La manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom l'avait à la fois étonnée et troublée. Elle se détourna de Natsume et s'en alla.


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

Après quelques pas, elle s'arrêta. Le ton de sa voix l'avait intriguée. Comme à son habitude, il l'avait congédiée de manière froide. Pourtant, elle sentit que quelque chose dans son attitude était différent.

Elle repensa à une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Luca concernant Natsume. Cette manière qu'il avait d'être désagréable n'était qu'une façade pour protéger les gens auxquels il tenait, lui avait-il expliqué.

Mais de quoi voudrait-il la protéger, se demanda-t-elle confuse. Ces ténèbres dont il parlait, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Elle eut la certitude que Natsume était préoccupé, mais qu'il voulait le cacher.

Elle regarda au loin la fête qui battait son plein, puis se retourna pour voir Natsume. Il était loin des rires et des réjouissances. Il avait délibérément poussé Luca dans ses bras pour qu'il danse avec elle. Elle le vit avec d'autres yeux: seul et triste, se refusant à prendre part aux rires et à la compagnie de ses amis.

Elle ressentit une immense tristesse. Pourquoi s'isolait-il? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu sourire, hormis ce court instant où il avait tenu Youichi dans ses bras? Ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle resterait à ses côtés, décida-t-elle. Quelles que soient les insultes qu'il lui lancerait à la figure, elle resterait. Elle revint vers l'endroit où se trouvait Natsume.

"Que fais-tu ici, je t'avais dit de t'en aller? l'interrogea-t-il froidement. ― Je vais te tenir compagnie, dit simplement Mikan. ― Va-t-en, lui intima-t-il durement. ― Non! rétorqua-t-elle butée.

Natsume voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir, décida de trouver un autre endroit où il pourrait être seul. Sa partenaire comprenant son intention de s'en aller, s'assit brusquement à califourchon sur les genoux du jeune homme. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de lui et maintint solidement son étreinte. Natsume, surprit, mit un moment avant de se ressaisir puis il essaya de se dégager.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi et ôte-toi de là! dit-il hors de lui. ― Non, tu n'iras nulle part! Ce soir, que cela te plaise ou non, je resterai avec toi, déclara-t-elle fermement."

Natsume essaya de lui brûler sa robe, mais n'y réussit pas. Sans doute Mikan s'y était-elle préparée et utilisait son annulation pour se protéger, pensa-t-il rageusement. Il se tortilla et tenta à nouveau de la repousser, mais Mikan tint bon.

"Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda gentiment Mikan. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, tu n'as pas l'air bien ce soir, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis ta partenaire, ton amie. Je m'inquiète pour toi, acheva-t-elle."

Ainsi, elle avait remarqué son moment de faiblesse, pensa-t-il étonné. Elle avait raison. Ce soir, il ne savait trop pourquoi, il se sentait terriblement seul. Il avait poussé Luca dans les bras de Mikan, connaissant les sentiments de ce dernier pour sa partenaire.

Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami passe la soirée loin des autres à cause de lui. Pourtant, quand il la vit riant dans les bras de Luca, il s'était senti malheureux.

"Idiote, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Fiche le camp! dit-il durement. ― Non! S'obstina-t-elle. Natsume… je sais que tu me trouves stupide, mais tu sais… même si je ne connais pas tes problèmes… Parler à quelqu'un, ça aide parfois. Je suis là, je peux t'écouter tu sais, dit-elle doucement.

― Petite fraise, tu es totalement stupide et laide. Fiche-moi la paix, tenta-t-il encore, pensant la mettre en colère."

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'essayait plus vraiment de la repousser. Malgré lui, il écoutait sa voix et se sentait vulnérable dans ses bras. Il refusait de s'avouer qu'il désirait sa présence, même si ses paroles disaient le contraire.

"Tu sais… commença-t-elle. Parfois, quand je me sens triste, je laisse couler mes larmes. Les soucis ne s'en vont pas c'est vrai, mais le poids sur mon cœur s'en va et je me sens mieux, lui confia-t-elle doucement.

― Idiote! Je ne suis pas un bébé qui pleurniche. Le seul poids qui me pèse en ce moment est celui de ton derrière sur mes genoux, dit-il froidement. Tu dois au moins peser une tonne avec toutes les sucreries que tu avales, ajouta-t-il méchamment."

S'il s'attendait à la voir s'emporter, il fut encore déçu. "Bon dieu, quelle langue de vipère, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents." Elle respira longuement pour reprendre son calme.

"Je vois bien que tu gardes tout pour toi à l'intérieur. Je t'ai observé tu sais? Tu as pleins de filles qui te courent après. Les garçons de notre classe te respectent et te demandent conseil. Pourtant, tu restes toujours à l'écart. Je ne te vois jamais sourire. Tu sembles tellement seul, déclara-t-elle tristement."

― Comment pourrais-je avoir envie de rire quand tu passes ton temps à me coller et m'ennuyer avec tes âneries? dit-il froidement."

Les paroles de Natsume atteignirent Mikan en plein cœur. Elle sentit ses larmes couler sur son visage. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Pourquoi la rejetait-il, alors qu'elle essayait de le comprendre et de l'aider? pensa-t-elle blessée."

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa main. Il tourna doucement la tête et vit qu'elle pleurait. Il se sentit coupable de la faire souffrir, mais pensa que c'était mieux ainsi. Sans doute, cette fois-ci, avait-il atteint son but. Elle allait enfin partir.

Mikan renifla un peu et réfléchit. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul, elle l'avait décidé. "Natsume… commença-t-elle. ― Hn? dit-il seulement.

― Si tu me trouves vraiment trop lourde, on peut échanger nos places. Mais… si je me lève… tu me promets de ne pas partir? lui demanda-t-elle hésitante."

Natsume fut surpris. Elle était vraiment têtue. Il était pris au piège, mais au fond il était heureux. Elle qui aimait tant s'amuser, elle était à ses côtés dans la forêt, alors que la fête continuait sans elle.

Elle voulait être avec lui et cela lui fit plaisir. Ce soir, rien qu'une fois, il passerait la soirée avec Mikan. Rien qu'une fois, il passerait quelques heures de la soirée avec celle qu'il aimait en secret.

"Je promets, répondit-il enfin." Mikan retrouva le sourire. Toutefois, elle emprisonna les mains de Natsume dans les siennes afin d'être sûre qu'il ne tenterait pas à nouveau de lui fausser compagnie. Son partenaire sourit intérieurement en remarquant son geste.

Mikan se leva en gardant les mains de son partenaire dans les siennes. Puis, il se leva à son tour. Mikan se plaça du côté de l'arbre et Natsume en face d'elle. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre. Natsume s'agenouilla, puis s'assit sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Elle mit les mains de Natsume autour de sa taille, puis l'enlaça à nouveau d'un geste rapide. Il se retrouva tout contre elle. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps se communiquer au sien. La peau douce de sa joue frôlait sa joue et il pouvait humer le parfum de ses cheveux.

Natsume déplaça sa tête pour la faire reposer sur l'épaule de sa partenaire et s'installa plus confortablement. Mikan resserra son étreinte, mais elle se fit plus douce. Il pouvait respirer et ne sentait plus prisonnier.

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'ennuie, dit Mikan. ― Tu te fais des idées, petite fraise. Je vais très bien, dit-il. ― Tant pis alors, soupira-t-elle déçue."

Natsume ferma les yeux un instant puis se raidit lorsque l'une des mains de Mikan commença à parcourir son dos dans un mouvement lent et régulier. Tandis que ses doigts glissaient dans sa chevelure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je ne suis pas un chat? Attends-tu que je ronronne, dit-il froidement." Mikan sourit, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Natsume se laissa bercer par le mouvement des mains de la jeune fille dans son dos et ses cheveux. Son corps se détendit et la douce chaleur du corps de Mikan lui apporta un réconfort inattendu. Il eut l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de cocon. Loin de ses soucis et de sa solitude, il se laissa cajoler par sa partenaire sans résistance.

Après de longues minutes, il fut complètement détendu et s'endormit. Mikan écouta distraitement les murmures des voix et de la musique qui provenaient du bal. Lorsqu'elle pencha la tête pour voir ce que faisait Natsume, elle s'aperçut que sa respiration était régulière et qu'il s'était endormit.

Elle l'observa un moment. Il semblait si paisible, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle écouta distraitement la musique de la fête avant de sentir le sommeil l'envahir, elle aussi. Elle posa précautionneusement sa tête sur celle de Natsume pour ne pas le réveiller et finit par s'assoupir.

* * *

><p>Luca, inquiet de la disparition de son meilleur ami, parti à sa recherche dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Natsume dans les bras de Mikan. Il allait contourner quelques buissons pour avoir une meilleure vue, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta.<p>

Hotaru, qui avait remarqué l'absence de Mikan, s'était elle aussi mise à la recherche de son amie. "Que fais-tu ici? demanda le jeune homme blond mal à l'aise.

― La même chose que toi, semble-t-il, dit-elle laconique. Eh, bien! Ça devient intéressant, dit-elle en sortant son appareil photo.

― Mais qu'est-ce que...? Tu ne vas pas…? demanda Luca. ― Mon petit lapinou baisse d'un ton. Tu vas finir par les réveiller, lui intima-t-elle. Ce serait dommage, tu ne trouves pas? le coupa-t-elle. ― Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Mikan n'est-elle pas ton amie? lui demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

― Le business avant tout, dit-elle machiavélique. Viens! On va finir par se faire repérer en restant ici, déclara-t-elle."

Hotaru prit la main de Luca qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Ils s'installèrent derrière un buisson près du couple endormi. Hormis le son de l'appareil photo de l'inventrice, il faisait très calme.

"Je vais me faire une fortune avec ces photos. Les fans de Natsume vont adorer le voir sagement endormis, dit-elle amusée. Ils forment un couple intéressant. Tu ne trouves pas? lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant du coin de l'œil. ― Oui, répondit-il avec un pincement au cœur."

Il était à la fois étonné et heureux de voir son meilleur ami aussi paisible. D'un autre côté, son cœur saignait de ne pouvoir être à la place de Natsume dans les bras de la jeune fille dont il était épris.

"Je suis surprise de voir que Mikan ait réussi à gagner face à Natsume. Il a certainement dû se défendre, murmura-t-elle pensive.

― Il était sans doute trop fatigué. Avec toutes ses missions et ses séjours à l'hôpital, son corps n'a sans doute pas totalement récupéré, dit-il anxieux pour la santé de son ami."

Hotaru voyant que le couple ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et qu'il n'y avait plus de photos intéressantes à prendre, retourna dans sa chambre. Luca en fit de même.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Mikan se réveilla. Le bleu sombre de la soirée avait fait place à un ciel d'encre étoilé. Les bruits de la fête avait totalement disparu et l'on n'entendait à présent que le murmure des bruits de la vie nocturne de la forêt.

Elle releva doucement la tête et se rappela pourquoi elle se trouvait seule dans le noir avec Natsume dans ses bras. Bien que la chaleur du corps de ce dernier la réchauffait, elle frissonna. Ses épaules nues et la légèreté du tissu de sa robe de bal ne suffisait pas à la protéger de la froideur de la nuit.

Il faut rentrer, sinon nous allons attraper froid, se dit-elle. Mikan hésita avant d'essayer de réveiller son partenaire. Il semblait si bien là où il était. Cela semblait dommage de devoir le sortir des bras de Morphée, pensa-t-elle.

"Natsume… Natsume réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle gentiment." Il ne répondit pas.

Mikan lui tapota doucement l'épaule et l'appela à nouveau en haussant légèrement la voix. Il ouvrit ses yeux embués de sommeil.

"Natsume, il faut retourner dans ta chambre. Tu dormiras beaucoup mieux dans ton lit, dit-elle doucement.

― Hn…" Il se leva sans parler et sa partenaire lui passa un bras autour de la taille, tandis qu'elle plaça le bras de Natsume par-dessus son épaule.

Ils ne croisèrent personne à cette heure tardive et Mikan s'en réjouit. C'est comme un somnambule que son partenaire marchait dans les couloirs du dortoir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Natsume. Mikan fouilla dans les poches du jeune homme et en sortit sa clé, puis l'introduisit dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Elle entra en prenant soin de reprendre la clé pour la replacer à l'intérieur. Elle assit Natsume sur son lit et se plaça en face de lui. Elle laissa la tête de Natsume reposer sur son épaule.


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

Mikan trouva le pyjama de Natsume sur son lit et décida de le lui mettre. Elle commença par enlever le nœud autour de son cou, puis déboutonna le gilet du costume et enfin déboutonna également sa chemise. Elle fit glisser le tout bas de ses épaules et les plaça à côté d'elle.

Elle prit le haut du pyjama de son partenaire et le lui enfila par le cou. Elle prit ensuite l'une des mains de Natsume dans la sienne et la passa par la première manche et fit de même avec l'autre.

Elle plaça ses mains autour de Natsume et le fit basculer doucement en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit. Mikan lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'elle rangea aux pieds du lit. Elle déboutonna et défit la tirette du short de Natsume, puis fit le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

Son partenaire, semblait profondément endormi et se laissait déshabiller sans protester. Mikan s'apprêtait à lui mettre le bas du pyjama lorsque Luca pénétra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il la vit assise sur le lit aux côtés de son meilleur ami à demi nu, il se figea et son visage se colora subitement.

"Mi… Mikan…! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? balbutia Luca choqué. ― Je lui mets son pyjama, répondit-elle innocemment. Il sera plus à l'aise qu'avec son costume, tu ne crois pas? demanda son amie naïvement."

Elle leva les yeux vers Luca et remarqua son visage empourpré. Elle regarda ensuite Natsume en caleçon et se rendit compte de ce qu'il pouvait penser. "Luca, ce n'est pas… lui dit-elle embarrassée. Je… je voulais juste. bredouilla-t-elle embarrassée."

Luca voyant que Mikan avait agi avec la plus grande naïveté, se reprit et la rassura. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et laissa Mikan retrousser l'une des jambes du bas du pyjama de Natsume et lui enfila par le pied. Elle procéda de la même manière avec l'autre jambe puis remonta doucement le pantalon jusqu'à sa taille.

Elle se leva puis se pencha sur son partenaire pour lui glisser l'une de ses mains sous ses genoux, tandis que l'autre se plaça derrière ses épaules. Elle essaya de le soulever, mais n'y arriva pas.

― Luca, tu veux bien m'aider? lui demanda-t-elle. Il est trop lourd, ajouta-t-elle le souffle court. A deux, peut-être… suggéra-t-elle. ― Bien sûr, lui répondit-il gentiment."

Luca, pour l'aider à soulever Natsume, se plaça juste derrière elle et mit ses mains à côtés des siennes. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de le soulever puis l'installèrent confortablement sur son lit. Sa tête reposait à présent sur un oreiller tandis que son corps et ses jambes étaient étendus sur le lit.

Lors du déplacement de Natsume, Luca avait eu du mal à garder ses esprits. En effet, son corps était littéralement collé à celui de Mikan et ses mains effleuraient les siennes. Il pouvait sentir le parfum du shampooing de ses cheveux ainsi que la chaleur de sa peau.

Lorsque Natsume fut installé sur le lit, il s'écarta aussitôt de la jeune fille, le cœur en émoi et le feu aux joues. Heureusement pour lui, Mikan ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Elle remonta la couverture sur son partenaire et s'assit sur le lit pour l'observer. "Il à l'air d'un ange quand il dort, tu ne trouves pas, dit-elle à Luca en riant doucement."

Le garçon blond sourit. S'il y avait bien une image qui ne pouvait pas convenir pour décrire son meilleur ami était bien celle d'un ange, pensa-t-il.

"Il a l'air calme ce soir, murmura-t-il." Mikan lui demanda où elle pouvait mettre le costume pour ne pas le froisser et Luca le suspendit sur un cintre et le rangea lui-même.

Elle se leva pour partir. "Je crois qu'il faut le laisser dormir maintenant, dit-elle." Elle était arrivée à la porte, lorsque Natsume se mit à s'agiter subitement sous l'effet d'un cauchemar. Elle se précipita à son chevet.

"Natsume… Natsume calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu es dans ta chambre avec Luca. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, le rassura-t-elle. ― Lu… ca… chambre, articula Natsume péniblement." Il semblait entendre la voix de sa partenaire de très loin. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et continua à lui parler.

"Mi…kan… Mikan…, appela-t-il. ― Je suis près de toi avec Luca. Tout va bien maintenant, lui murmura-t-elle doucement."

Il ne se réveilla pas et se calma peu à peu. Elle resta à ses côtés plusieurs minutes puis se décida à partir. A peine l'avait-elle quitté qu'il s'agita à nouveau. Elle revint auprès de lui et le calma sans difficulté.

"Luca, je crois que je vais rester avec lui cette nuit, dit Mikan. ― Tu n'y penses pas! s'écria-t-il.

― Shut! Tu vas le réveiller, le sermonna-t-elle. Tu as une autre solution? Il ne dormira pas de la nuit avec tous ces cauchemars, déclara-t-elle, visiblement inquiète pour son partenaire.

― Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il pensif.

― Tu crois que tu pourrais rester avec lui un moment. J'aimerais me changer, dit-elle en désignant sa robe de bal.

― Sans problème, lui dit-il confiant. Vas-y. D'ailleurs, peut-être pourrais-je rester avec lui à ta place. ― Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre en courant."

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que son meilleur ami ne soit à nouveau perturbé dans son sommeil. Comme Mikan, il tenta de le rassurer, mais sans succès. Il essaya d'utiliser les mêmes mots que la jeune fille, mais en vain. Lorsqu'elle revint après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Luca ne savait plus quoi faire.

La jeune fille vit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et prit la place de Luca au chevet de Natsume. Ce dernier se tortillait en tous sens et son visage était crispé et humide de sueur. Mikan emprisonna d'abord les mains de Natsume dans les sienne, puis essaya de lui parler pour qu'il se calme.

Après de longues minutes, son corps cessa enfin de gigoter en tous sens. Elle lui fit sentir sa présence en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en la plaçant sur sa joue. Il lui fallut encore un peu de temps avant de voir son visage se décontracter et sa respiration redevenir normale.

Luca était ébahi. Comment avait-elle fait, pensa-t-il. Comme elle, il avait tenté de le rassurer, avait utilisé les mêmes paroles qu'elle, mais Natsume n'avait même pas semblé l'entendre. Il fut néanmoins soulagé qu'elle soit arrivée pour l'aider.

Il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état. Souvent, lorsqu'il le rejoignait le matin dans sa chambre pour aller en classe ensemble, il avait souvent remarqué les traits tirés de son meilleur ami.

"Luca, tu peux m'apporter une menotte humide, son visage est en nage, lui demanda-t-elle." Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et revint avec ce qu'elle demandait. Il la regarda ensuite prendre soin de son ami avec étonnement. Avec une douceur infinie, elle passa le gant frais sur le visage de Natsume.

Luca fit plusieurs aller-retour pour rincer le gant qu'elle passa sur son torse après avoir remonté le haut du pyjama. Elle l'essuya ensuite avec le drap que Luca avait pensé à lui apporter. Il fut étonné par son sérieux et son inquiétude.

"Merci Luca, je pense que ça va aller maintenant, dit-elle. ― Mais tu… commença-t-il.

― Je vais dormir près de lui et si ce cauchemar revient le hanter, je m'en occuperai, dit-elle décidée. Par contre, pourrais-tu me réveiller avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux demain matin? Je pense qu'il serait en colère s'il me voyait à ses côtés, dit-elle en souriant nerveusement."

"Sans problème, répondit-il." Ils rirent doucement en pensant à la réaction que pourrait avoir leur ami s'il la trouvait dans son lit le lendemain matin. Luca prit congé de Mikan et referma calmement la porte en sortant. Elle contourna le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de son partenaire.

Elle voulu dormir en lui tenant la main, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à garder les mauvais rêves éloignés de son ami. Avec précaution, elle glissa ses bras sous le corps de Natsume et l'attira vers elle. Elle l'installa ensuite entre ses bras. La joue du jeune homme reposait dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle posa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis que l'une de ses mains lissait doucement ses cheveux soyeux légèrement emmêlés. Elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible au cas où il aurait encore besoin d'elle, mais finit par s'endormir.

Natsume dormit comme une marmotte et ne s'agita plus dans son sommeil. La présence de sa partenaire semblait l'avoir apaisé.


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

_chambre de Natsume: le matin_

Luca entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Il regarda son meilleur ami dormir dans les bras de Mikan quelques minutes avant de se décider à réveiller la jeune fille. Malheureusement, cela s'avéra particulièrement compliqué. En effet, il ne pouvait la secouer sans risquer de réveiller Natsume en même temps. Il appela doucement Mikan, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire ouvrir un œil, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il soupira.

"Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, affirma Hotaru. Cette idiote à un sommeil de plomb." Luca sursauta au son de la voix laconique et froide de l'inventrice.

"Comment… Quand… Je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer, dit-il encore sous le coup de la surprise.

― Alors les réponses à tes questions sont: par la porte et à l'instant, railla-t-elle. Maintenant écarte-toi de là mon petit lapin, ajouta-t-elle laconique.

― Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, rétorqua-t-il énervé.

― Si tu ne baisse pas d'un ton, tu vas finir par réveiller Hyuuga, dit-elle." Luca se tut. Evidemment, elle avait raison.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'Hotaru allait l'aider, il fut contrarier de voir qu'elle venait de sortir d'on ne sait où un appareil photos. Elle prit plusieurs clichés en se déplaçant autour du lit. Tantôt, elle prit des gros plans du visage de Natsume endormi, tantôt elle prit le couple tendrement enlacé.

"Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Si tu n'es pas là pour m'aider, tu n'as rien à faire ici, s'écria-t-il en colère."

Natsume remua soudain dans son sommeil et grommela avant de se blottir à nouveau contre l'épaule de Mikan. Hotaru lui jeta un regard noir. Luca mit ses mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte que ses éclats de voix avaient failli réveiller son ami.

"Tout travail mérite salaire et la jolie somme que me rapportera ces clichés fera parfaitement l'affaire, dit-elle en pensant déjà aux billets qu'elle allait empocher. Maintenant, écarte-toi de là et observe une pro en action, dit-elle laconiquement."

Hotaru sortit un tout petit marteau qui semblait plutôt léger. Luca la regarda étonné. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'avec son outil minuscule, elle arriverait à éveiller son amie, pensa-t-il perplexe. L'inventrice frappa un petit coup sur la tête de Mikan qui s'éveilla se frottant la tête.

"Hotaru, ça fait mal. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait pour mériter ça? grommela-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

― Je pensais te rendre service. Comptes-tu attendre qu'Hyuuga s'éveille pour sortir du lit? railla son amie." Mikan rougit violemment en se rendant compte que Luca et Hotaru la regardaient.

Elle regarda Natsume, toujours endormi contre elle. Elle sourit en observant le visage détendu de son partenaire, oubliant pendant un instant la présence de ses amis dans la pièce. Comme il semblait fragile dans son sommeil, pensa-t-elle attendrie. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit de sa contemplation et se dégagea doucement des bras de Natsume qui lui encerclait le cou et se glissa précautionneusement hors du lit.

Mikan remonta la couverture sur le corps de Natsume et sortit silencieusement de la pièce suivie par Hotaru. Luca regarda son meilleur ami amusé. Semblant perturbé par la disparition de sa partenaire à ses côtés, il prit la place encore chaude que Mikan occupait dans le lit. Luca décida d'aller se recoucher.

Il s'était levé assez tôt pour être sûr que son meilleur ami soit toujours dans les bras de Morphée à son arrivée. Laissant ainsi le temps à Mikan de quitter la chambre sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'elle avait passé la nuit auprès de Natsume. Lorsque Luca revint une heure plus tard, Natsume était déjà habillé.

"Bonjour Luca, dit Natsume. ― Bien dormi? s'enquit Luca en l'observant. ― Ouais, répondit-il seulement. ― Tu sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, remarqua Luca." Son ami ne répondit pas, pourtant le visage serein de Natsume parlait de lui-même. Il eut même l'impression de le voir ébaucher un sourire. 

_en classe_

Mikan arriva en classe et salua tout le monde comme d'habitude. Natsume était déjà assis à son banc, un manga ouvert posé sur son visage. Elle se rendit à sa place et s'installa. Après les jours de festivité, commençait aujourd'hui la première semaine de préparation des examens. Les cours se succédaient dans un silence studieux.

Mikan commença à somnoler. Elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et enfin elle s'endormit la tête dans ses bras. Son partenaire la regarda du coin de l'œil. Pff! Elle ne changera donc jamais, pensa-t-il avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. C'était l'heure du cours de mathématique et le professeur commença sa leçon.

Quand il s'aperçu que Mikan n'écoutait pas, il lui envoya une décharge électrique pour la réveiller. Elle gémit sourdement sous la douleur, mais n'eut pas la force de bouger. Elle sentait sa tête lourde et avait terriblement chaud. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sentit un poids anormal sur ses yeux.

Le professeur Jinno envoya plusieurs décharges pour punir la jeune fille qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Luca, assis à ses côté s'inquiéta. Lorsque Jinno utilisa à nouveau l'électricité contre Mikan, le jeune homme blond se révolta.

"Arrêtez! cria-t-il. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne réagit plus, dit-il en colère."

Natsume, étonné par la révolte inhabituelle de son ami, bougea le manga de son visage et observa Mikan. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait déjà dû relever la tête depuis longtemps, pensa-t-il. Luca tenta de réveiller son amie, mais en vain.

Natsume se leva et tira Mikan en arrière pour voir son visage. Luca remarqua alors la pâleur de la jeune fille.

"Mikan? Mikan tu vas bien? demanda anxieusement Luca." Natsume mit sa main sur le front de sa partenaire et fut étonné de le trouver brûlant.

― "Son front est bouillant de fièvre, dit-il froidement." Jinno s'approcha et dû admettre que son élève était effectivement mal en point. Pire, elle était inconsciente et son visage était livide.

"Iinchô, va chercher le docteur Imai. Dépêche-toi! lui ordonna-t-il."

Le docteur arriva rapidement et ne put que constater qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta à l'infirmerie pour l'ausculter. Si Natsume gardait un visage impénétrable, intérieurement il était inquiet. Sa partenaire toujours si pleine de vie était malade et il se tracassait pour elle.

Une fois les cours terminé, ses amis se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de Mikan. L'infirmière les rassura aussitôt. "Ce n'est pas très grave, votre amie a seulement attrapé un gros coup de froid. Lorsque la fièvre sera tombée, elle se sentira déjà mieux, expliqua-t-elle."

Le docteur Subaru Imai fit sortir les enfants de la pièce pour laisser sa patiente se reposer. Natsume attendit la nuit pour aller voir sa partenaire. Il regarda autour de lui et s'assura que l'infirmière était absente et les couloirs déserts pour entrer dans la chambre de Mikan.

Il s'assit sur le lit et l'observa quelques minutes. Les traits de son amies étaient tirés. Elle tournait la tête de droite à gauche en gémissant et en claquant des dents. Son corps était secoué par des frissons et ses mains s'agrippaient à la couverture pour garder la chaleur autour d'elle.

Natsume eut pincement au cœur en la voyant si malade. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et s'aperçut qu'elle était glacée. Il remarqua que son front l'était aussi et que la fièvre était toujours bien présente. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénoués. Ils étaient humides et poisseux.

Il soupira et alla regarder si l'infirmière ne revenait pas pour s'occuper d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Il se leva, contourna le lit, ôta ses chaussures et prit place à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et utilisa son alice pour la réchauffer.

Après de longues minutes, le corps de la jeune fille cessa de trembler et se détendit enfin. Ses cheveux étaient séchés et son visage rosit un peu sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Il reposa doucement la tête de Mikan sur l'oreiller et sortit du lit. Il mit ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers le lit et murmura doucement: "Guéris vite, mon adorable idiote." 

Pendant trois jours, la fièvre continua de perturber le sommeil de Mikan. Ses amis vinrent la voir tous les jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles, tandis que Natsume feignait l'indifférence. Luca en parla à son ami.

"Enfin Natsume, ne t'inquiètes-tu pas pour elle? Elle ne va pas bien tu sais, commenta-t-il.

― Tu as entendu Imai? C'est juste un coup de froid. C'est la fièvre qui t'impressionne, c'est tout, dit-il d'un air froid et désintéressé.

― Quand je pense… s'interrompit Luca en colère, se retenant de lui parler de la nuit du bal.

― Quoi? interrogea Natsume intéressé par sa remarque.

― Non, rien… soupira Luca." Il tourna les talons et retourna dans les dortoirs.

La vérité était que depuis trois jours, Natsume fut incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Chaque nuit, il allait discrètement au chevet de sa partenaire et restait auprès d'elle pendant une heure ou deux, espérant que la fièvre allait enfin tomber. 

_quatre jours plus tard: A l'infirmerie_

Mikan s'éveilla avec l'esprit un peu plus clair. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu une infirmière.

― Où suis-je? demanda faiblement la malade. ― Docteur! s'écria la dame en blanc. La patiente est réveillée.

― Eh bien Mikan, comment te sens-tu? demanda gentiment le frère d'Hotaru. ― Un peu mieux, je crois, déclara Mikan. ― Tu peux dire que tu nous as fait peur. Cela plusieurs jours que tu n'as pratiquement pas ouvert les yeux."

Subaru l'ausculta et fut rassuré. La fièvre avait enfin baissé et la jeune fille allait pouvoir dormir convenablement. L'infirmière l'accompagna à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, tandis que l'on changeait ses draps. Une fois lavée, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

"Mikan, tu vas rester à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Si la fièvre a vraiment disparu, tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre demain, mais tu devras garder le lit et continuer à prendre la potion que je vais te donner. Lorsque tu seras totalement guérie, tu pourras retourner en classe.

― D'accord, répondit la jeune fille." Ses amis furent à la fois soulagés et fous de joie de voir Mikan dans un meilleur état. Le docteur limita néanmoins les visites pour ne pas la fatiguer inutilement. Luca sortit de la pièce en courant et aperçu Natsume.

"La fièvre est tombée! Elle va mieux, s'écria-t-il en rejoignant son ami. ― Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? répondit-il froidement."

Luca se renfrogna. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il aimait beaucoup Mikan et qu'il s'était attaché à elle. En y repensant, il avait remarqué l'humeur massacrante de son meilleur ami depuis le départ de sa partenaire à l'infirmerie. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas montrer à quel point la santé de Mikan lui importait.

Natsume retourna dans sa chambre seul l'esprit léger. Elle allait enfin aller mieux. Il allait se laisser tomber sur son lit quand il remarqua une enveloppe bleue posée sur les couvertures. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hotaru exerçait un chantage pour obtenir de l'argent en échange de photos plus ou moins compromettantes.

Il soupira, prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et s'installa sur son lit pour les regarder. Calmement, il en sortit les clichés. Quand il aperçut la première photo, son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant.

"Bon dieu, comment a-t-elle pu savoir? s'exclama-t-il pétrifié." Les premières photos qu'il eut sous les yeux furent celles qui avaient été prises lors de la soirée du bal quand il était dans la forêt avec Mikan. Il était à la fois en colère et fasciné. Cette soirée avec sa partenaire avait été son secret, du moins l'avait-il cru jusque-là.

Il vit l'expression de tendresse sur le visage de sa partenaire. Même sur l'image, on remarquait la douceur et la sollicitude dans le regard limpide qu'elle posait sur lui. Il examina chaque détail, depuis la robe que portait Mikan jusqu'à la manière dont ses bras entouraient sa taille et ses épaules. Il put se voir endormi dans ses bras et se rappela la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé, blotti tout contre elle.

Comme les autres, il paierait ses photos, pensa-t-il. Mais cette fois-ci, il les garderait en souvenir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il passa en revue plusieurs clichés quand il aperçu le premier de ceux qu'avait pris Hotaru le lendemain du bal. Il était sous le choc et laissa tomber les photos sur le lit. C'est ce moment que choisit Luca pour entrer.

"Natsume, je… commença-t-il." C'est alors qu'il les vit éparpillées sur le lit. Ce sont les images que cette maudite inventrice avait prises le matin où il était venu éveiller Mikan, pensa-t-il immédiatement. "Ainsi, elle les a déjà développée, souffla-t-il.

― Comment… ? dit Natsume abasourdi. Tu étais au courant pour ça, déclara-t-il toujours sous le choc. ― Je n'ai rien pu faire, dit-il seulement. On ne peut pas arrêter Hotaru, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ajouta-t-il. ― Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle, rétorqua Natsume d'une voix sèche. "

Il avait retrouvé ses esprits, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait sur les photos. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit-là. Il ne savait pas ce qui le torturait le plus, le fait de ne pas se souvenir d'avoir passé la nuit entière dans les bras de Mikan, le fait que Luca ne lui en ait pas parlé ou le fait qu'Hotaru soit au courant.

"Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu sais, intima Natsume à son meilleur ami." Luca déglutit.

Natsume rassembla les photos et les mit de côtés. Luca soupira et prit place sur le lit en face de son meilleur ami. Il réfléchit un instant et commença à parler.

― Le soir du bal, tu étais introuvable et je m'inquiétais, commença-t-il. Lorsque je t'ai enfin trouvé dans la forêt, je vous ai vu Mikan et toi. Malheureusement pour toi, Hotaru, elle aussi, était à la recherche de Mikan et elle vous a découvert. Je n'ai rien pu faire, elle m'a pris en otage, s'excusa-t-il.

― Et ensuite, s'enquit Natsume. ― Elle a sortit son appareil photo et a pris des clichés sous tous les angles, dit-il omettant soigneusement la suite de l'histoire. ― Luca, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je veux savoir comment Mikan s'est retrouvée dans mon lit, dit-il froidement.

― … D'accord, souffla-t-il faiblement. Je ne sais pas comment tu es revenu dans ta chambre, j'étais retourné dans la mienne lorsqu'Hotaru m'a enfin laissée libre. C'est-à-dire quand il n'y eut plus de photos à prendre, ajouta-t-il gêné. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis venu voir dans ta chambre si tu étais rentré ou non et c'est là que j'ai vu Mikan.

― M'avait-elle porté sur son dos? Était-elle seule? Comment m'a-t-elle raccompagné dans ma chambre sans me réveiller? questionna-t-il.

― Je n'en sais rien du tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu étais déjà dans ton lit quand je suis arrivé et Mikan était assise près de toi et te bordais, dit-il en riant nerveusement."

Il n'avait pas envie qu'il sache qu'elle lui avait mis elle-même son pyjama. Il espérait qu'Hotaru n'avait pas assisté à cette scène sinon cela promettait une crise de colère imminente.

― Continue…

― Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre quand tu as commencé à t'agiter dans ton sommeil. Mikan s'est précipité vers toi et a réussi à te calmer en te murmurant des paroles réconfortantes d'une voix douce. C'était… incroyable,… elle a posé ses mains sur tes épaules en te parlant et ton cauchemar s'est évaporé, expliqua-t-il, repensant à la scène dont il avait été témoin.

― Puisque j'étais calme. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie? demanda Natsume attentif aux moindres de ses paroles.

― Eh bien… à chaque fois qu'elle a essayé, tu t'agitais à nouveau. Alors, elle a décidé de passer la nuit près de toi. Elle portait toujours sa robe de bal et voulais se changer. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant son absence. J'ai cru que cela ne poserait aucun problème et qu'une fois de retour, j'aurais pu lui dire de retourner dormir, que je m'occuperais de toi moi-même.

― Mais… l'encouragea Natsume.

― J'ai été incapable d'éloigner tes cauchemars. J'ai utilisé les mêmes mots qu'elle, je t'ai parlé doucement et j'ai essayé de faire exactement comme elle, mais ça n'a rien donné. Si Mikan n'était pas revenue à temps, tu te serais sans doute réveillé en sursaut.

― Alors elle est revenue et a réussi à me calmer. C'est ça? demanda-t-il.

― Oui, comme tu semblais être plus profondément ancré dans ton rêve, elle a mis un peu plus de temps, mais tu t'es calmé. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle prendrait soin de toi. Elle m'a juste demandé de venir l'éveiller avant que tu ne te rendes compte de sa présence. Elle savait que tu n'apprécierais pas, conclut-il en détournant le regard.

― C'est comme ça qu'elle a passé toute la nuit avec moi, dit-il calmement, comprenant enfin.

― Natsume, je… Je ne cherche pas d'excuse, mais si tu l'avais vu s'occuper de toi… Le lendemain matin tu semblais si détendu. Je… Je n'ai pas regretté de l'avoir laissée auprès de toi. La seule chose qui m'a ennuyé, c'est de ne pas pouvoir arrêter Hotaru lorsqu'elle a prit tous ces photos, soupira-t-il tristement.

― Ça va Luca, je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il enfin. ― Natsume… comment… Tu t'es senti comment dans ses bras, demanda-t-il timidement. ― Je… J'en sais rien, j'étais endormi, déclara-t-il.

― Mais dans la forêt…, insista Luca. ― Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit Natsume avec aplomb."

Luca n'insista pas et retourna dans sa chambre. Natsume reprit les photos et les regarda une à une. Son ami avait raison, il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit passée dans ses bras, mais l'expression de paix qui se lisait sur son visage parlait d'elle-même.

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs pour savoir comment il était retourné à sa chambre, mais n'y parvint pas. Comment s'était-il changé et quand Mikan l'avait-elle rejoint dans sa chambre, pensa-t-il. La seule personne qui pouvait lui répondre était sans doute Mikan, mais il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à le lui demander. Que penserait-elle alors? pensa-t-il.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé une partie de la soirée du bal et la nuit qui avait suivit dans les bras de Mikan. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était de ne pouvoir se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là. Etre assis sur ses genoux et se disputant avec elle dans la forêt était une chose qu'il avait apprécié, mais quelle sensation avait-il pu ressentir confortablement installé tout contre elle dans son lit.

Elle l'avait dorloté toute la nuit, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il ne voyait que ça sur les clichés. L'expression de tendresse dans le regard de sa partenaire, sa main dans ses cheveux, son bras autour de sa taille et enfin les mots qu'elle avait dû utilisés pour le calmer et qu'il ne pouvait voir sur les images. Il soupira et les rangea soigneusement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Une semaine plus tard_

Mikan était dans sa chambre et continuait de se soigner. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais s'inquiétait pour les examens. Comment arriverait-elle à rattraper les jours de révisions perdus à cause de sa maladie, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Quelle idiote elle avait été, pensa-t-elle. Aller dans la forêt vêtue d'une petite robe sans manche, sans prendre la peine de mettre un gilet sur ses épaules pour la protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Hotaru l'interrompit dans ses pensées en entrant dans la pièce. Elle lui demanda quand elle pourrait retourner en classe. Mikan lui répondit que Subaru était passé et qu'il l'autorisait à reprendre les cours le lendemain. Les deux amis parlèrent des cours que Mikan aurait à rattraper. Hotaru rassura sa meilleure amie en lui assurant qu'elle et ses amis l'aideraient à étudier.

* * *

><p><em>le lendemain: en classe<em>

"Bonjour tout le monde, dit Mikan en entrant en classe.

― Bonjour Mikan, tu es enfin guérie? demanda gentiment Luca. Heureux de te revoir.

― Oui, c'est enfin fini, dit Mikan."

Ses autres camarades vinrent lui parler. Inchô, Anna et les autres lui promirent de l'aider pour les cours. Mikan se sentit un peu rassurée. Elle s'assit à sa place et regarda son partenaire. Il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Natsume, assis à son banc les pieds sur le bureau et un manga couvrant son visage, semblait dormir, indifférent au retour de sa partenaire. Décidément, il ne changera jamais, pensa-t-elle rageusement.

"Bonjour Natsume, dit-elle. ― Hn… répondit-il seulement. ― Cela fait une semaine que l'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour, bougonna-t-elle.

― Déjà une semaine? Que le temps passe vite, rétorqua-t-il caustique en enlevant le manga de son visage pour regarder sa partenaire.

― Tu es vraiment… un mufle, fulmina-t-elle. Tu es bien plus mignon quand tu dors, s'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir."

Elle comprit son erreur quand elle vit le regard de ses camarades posés sur elle et rougit violemment. Natsume s'était imperceptiblement raidi, mais ne répondit pas. Sumire se mêla à leur conversation.

"Mikan Sakura, que veux-tu dire exactement? interrogea Sumire menaçante. ― Je… bafouilla-t-elle. ― Tu as espionné mon Natsume pendant son sommeil? Tu disais que Natsume ne te plaisait pas, alors c'est quoi cette remarque? demanda-t-elle.

― Bouclette, tu n'es qu'une idiote, intervint Hotaru. Hyuuga passe son temps à dormir en classe et Mikan est assise juste à côté de lui. Comment pourrait-elle ignoré comment il à l'air quand il est endormi, déclara froidement Hotaru.

― … mais Mikan a dit qu'elle le trouvait mignon, déclara Sumire décontenancée. Alors Mikan?

― J'ai juste voulu dire qu'il était beaucoup moins ennuyeux quand il dort, dit-elle espérant que son explication lui conviendrait." Bouclette sembla se calmer et abandonna enfin la discussion. Mikan soupira de soulagement.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Mikan consacra presque tout son temps à étudier avec ses amis pour préparer ses examens et n'eut pas le temps de penser à Natsume. Son partenaire était redevenu égal à lui-même: froid, moqueur et indifférent à l'effervescence des examens.

* * *

><p><em>chambre de Mikan<em>

Mikan entra dans sa chambre, exténuée par sa journée d'étude. Il restait à peine quelques jours avant les examens et elle était nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de son lit, elle découvrit un cadeau posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle prit la boîte et s'assit sur son lit. Elle dénoua le ruban et enleva le couvercle de la boîte.

Elle découvrit un chat en peluche. Ses yeux en amande et le collier du félin avaient la couleur du rubis, tandis que le pelage de l'animal était d'un noir ébène. Mikan passa sa main sur le dos du chat et fut émerveillée par la douceur de son pelage.

Elle regarda si un carton ou une carte accompagnait le cadeau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle prit la peluche dans ses bras et la frotta doucement contre sa joue. Elle alla retrouver Hotaru dans sa chambre pour lui montrer le présent anonyme.

"Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait pu t'offrir cette peluche, demanda Hotaru amusée. ― Mais non enfin! Je te l'ai dit. Il n'y avait pas de carte ou de mot avec l'emballage, déclara Mikan.

― Idiote! Ne vois-tu pas que le cadeau est à lui seule sa signature, expliqua Hotaru. ― Je ne comprends pas, dit Mikan en se grattant la tête.

― Pff! Réfléchis un peu à la fin! Un chat noir et des yeux rouges. Cela ne te fait penser à personne? s'énerva sa meilleure amie. ― Natsume… murmura Mikan. ― Tu as enfin compris, soupira Hotaru. ― Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? dit Mikan décontenancée."

Hotaru prit une photo dans un de ses tiroirs et la tendit à Mikan. Elle représentait Natsume dans les bras de Mikan dormant dans le lit de son partenaire.

"Hotaru! Cette photo… Tu n'as pas… bafouilla Mikan. ― Natsume m'a payé les photos sans hésiter, dit Hotaru. Il est habitué à ce genre de photos.

― Tu veux dire qu'il sait que j'ai passé la nuit à ses côtés, s'exclama Mikan ahurie. ― Bien sûr qu'il le sait, dit-elle laconique. ― Je dois le remercier, dit Mikan. ― Idiote! Jamais il n'admettra qu'il t'a offert cette peluche, affirma Hotaru. ― Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Mikan. Il est si têtu."

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? Était-il en colère contre elle? pensa-t-elle. Elle alla voir Luca et lui demanda si Natsume lui avait parlé d'elle, si il lui en voulait. Luca lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, mais qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Elle se dit que si son partenaire lui avait acheté ce chat noir, c'était un signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mikan retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit en pensant à son partenaire.

Natsume entra dans la chambre de Mikan par la fenêtre. Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit et observa la jeune fille. Elle tenait la peluche serrée dans ses bras en dormant. Ses cheveux dénoués étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il examina le teint de pêche de son visage et ses joues légèrement rosies par la chaleur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de Mikan. Alors qu'à l'infirmerie, ils étaient humides et poisseux, cette nuit, ils étaient légers et soyeux. Ils ondulaient légèrement et avaient un bel éclat.

Pourquoi continue-t-elle de les attacher. Elle est si mignonne sans ses fichues couettes, pensa-t-il. Il se pencha doucement au dessus du visage de Mikan et murmura: "Content que mon cadeau te plaise, petite fraise.

― Natsume… murmura Mikan dans son sommeil." Il fut étonné, mais fut rassuré lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle parlait en dormant. "Merci, ajouta-t-il doucement."

Cette peluche était à la fois un remerciement pour être restée à ses côtés le soir du bal et un cadeau pour compenser la mauvaise jours qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait un peu coupable pour le coup de froid attrapé par la jeune fille. Il pensait que s'il n'était pas restée avec lui dans la forêt, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été malade.

Les jours passèrent et le comportement de Natsume et de Mikan était redevenu normal. Il continuait de la taquiner et elle s'énervait à nouveau contre lui comme par le passé.

Mikan avait parfois l'impression d'avoir imaginé avoir la nuit passée auprès de son partenaire, mais il lui suffisait de regarder la peluche qu'il lui avait offert pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour Natsume, s'il regrettait son moment de faiblesse, il ne regrettait pas ces moments précieux qu'il avait partagés avec Mikan. Ils resteraient toujours lui une soirée et une nuit d'exception.


End file.
